The Flame of Beacon
by LordChaos1518
Summary: There are legends that predate the dawn of mankind. Stories of fabled heroes and great warriors who fought for what was right and for the good of mankind. But, what if one legend was true? One of a being that is not of the light, but of the darkness itself. Something much more monstrous than the Grimm, more stronger than any Huntsman. A Demon, a Hunter... A Ghost Rider.


Thousands of years ago, when the Earth was young, there was Man, and there was Grimm. But what you didn't know, was that the Gods created two more races. Celestial beings, known as Angels, and Demons.

The Angels were made by the God of Light. They were tasked with protecting the humans when they could not on their own. The Demons were made by the God of Darkness. They were the same as the Grimm, but much worse. Considering they had a soul, which meant they could use Aura. Their task is the same as the Grimm, destruction of the elder brother's creations.

But when the two Gods suddenly left, there was a war between the Angels and Demons. The two sides fought over who had control over the world. But due to their war, Remnant was in ruin in the process. The two Celestial Races realized this and decided to leave. The Angels thought they were not worthy of their Creator's gift, and the Demons knew they could not rule over a barren waste land.

However, there was one being who was left behind. An Angel who was cursed into becoming a Demon. He was once the Spirit of Justice, a guardian of the Light. Now, he is the Spirit of Vengeance, a monster from the Darkness. His name, is Zarathos.

The Ghost Rider.

* * *

**Thousands of years later**

Through the quiet streets in the City of Vale, the roar of an engine could be heard as a flaming motorcycle rode across the empty pavement. A demonic skull made of metal at the head of the bike with it's horns as handles for the rider as flames spewed out the demon skull's eye sockets and a skeletal hand rested on the bike's gas tank. Flaming wheels left a trail of fire in the riders infernal wake.

The rider of the bike wore a black long coat with smoke of the same color flowing from it. The hood was over the riders head, covering his face except for orange flaming eyes glaring through the shadows of the hood. A black shirt was underneath the coat along with black gloves, pants, and boots as well.

A chain with a fang blade at each end of it was wrapped around the rider's torso from his left shoulder to his right hip. Two black guns with red ornate designs etched into them were holstered on the rider's sides.

The bike's engine roared loudly as it rode through the streets of Vale to whoever is being hunted by the demonic rider. Suddenly he sensed something happening up ahead and sped up then made the bike come to a complete stop when he arrived. What he saw was... interesting, to say the least. A group of men in black suits and red ties with glasses of the same color with black hats as well holding red swords and guns with the man at the front wearing black pants and shoes with a white long-sleeved shirt with a bowler hat and a cane stood inside of a dust shop looking through a shattered window. The rider didn't know who the other men were, but then man in the bowler hat he knew as Roman Torchwick. The most notorious criminal mastermind in Vale.

Who they were looking at really caught the rider's interest. It was a girl in a red and black combat dress with a red hood and cloak. She had black hair with tips at the end dyed red. A very distinguishing feature about this girl was her eye color, silver. The rider became very surprised and uneasy of this. The weapon she was holding was a massive red scythe which the rider could see that it was also a sniper rifle, given the scope and magazine on the pole of the weapon

Torchwick decided to speak up, "Okay... get her." he said to his henchmen as they charged at her but the girl would just lay waste to them in just a few seconds.

One of them swung their sword at her but the girl jumped up and spun herself around the scythe pole, which the blade was currently planted in the ground, and slammed her feet into the guys face which knocked his glasses off and sent flying back towards the shop. The girl hoisted herself up into the air bringing her scythe up with her as she landed on the ground holding her scythe behind her. She pulled the trigger for her gun part of the weapon and that spun her around knocking another thug away as the girl stopped spinning and raised her scythe up and slammed it onto another guy with the part that that didn't have the scythe blade so he's still alive, he's just probably gonna have a stomach ache for a week or so.

The girl cocked her gun and fired which sent her backwards, dodging the gunfire from another as she jumped from place to place until she fired her gun one more time. This time it sent her towards the guy with the gun and rammed into him, sending him over her and up into the air as she spun herself around the help of her scythe planted into the ground again and launched herself up towards the guy and slammed him back towards the ground. Landing in front of the leader of the group.

The rider was somewhat impressed to say the least, seeing someone so young being able to take down a group of criminals with ease. Especially with a weapon like hers.

Roman looked at his men with disappointment, "You were worth every cent, truly you were." he said as he looked up at the girl as he took his cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the ground and put it out with his cane, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," he aimed his cane at her and a cross hair appeared from the end of the cane to the top, "I believe this, is where we part ways." he fired what looked like a flare towards her as she launched herself upwards with her sniper as the flare impacted the ground instead and blew that area up. She landed on the ground and looked around, trying to find the guy.

The girl looked behind herself towards a ladder on a building and saw him climbing it and her eyes narrowed at him as she looked back at the dust store owner, "You ok if I go after him?" she asked him as the old man nodded as she sprinted towards the ladder, not noticing the rider now hiding in the shadows and his bike nowhere in sight.

She the launched herself up towards the roof and yelled out at the man, "Hey!" he stopped and looked behind him, "Persistent..." he said as a bullhead rose from the other side of the building. Roman entered the bullhead and looked down at the girl, "End of the line Red!" he said as he held up a red dust crystal and tossed down towards her. Roman fired at the dust crystal and it impacted causing and explosion.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo-... huh?" Roman said confused as someone suddenly landed in front of the girl ,who had her weapon in front of her trying to shield herself from the explosion, and summoned a force field glyph with her crop duster.

The woman looked at the bullhead while letting out a "hm" and pushed her glasses up to her eyes and fired purple dust attacks at the bullhead, making it lean to the right as Roman struggled to maintain his balance. Roman entered the cockpit and looked at the pilot who wore a red dress, "We got a Huntress!" he said as she gave him the wheel and walked out of the cockpit.

The Huntress wasn't done as she summoned black storm clouds over the bullhead and it rained down ice shards onto the bullhead. The woman in red appeared in the hanger of the bullhead as the Huntresses eyes narrowed at her. The woman summoned a ball of fire and shot it towards the Huntress who blocked with a force field from her crop duster. The woman raised her hand and the ground under the Huntress began heating up as she down. Before she could react, chains suddenly wrapped around the Huntress and pulled her back away from the explosion. She stumbled a little behind the rider who was now standing between her and the other girl who was currently looking at him in surprise and fear, the last one given that she, along with the rest of the citizens of Vale, as the infamous Ghost Rider. The Huntress looked at the rider with a glare who returned it with his own. He then looked up at the woman on the bullhead and his demonic eyes narrowed, **"Maiden." **he said in a deep voice with an ethereal echo to it. The Huntress's eyes widened at the rider in shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed as the rider ignored it and motioned towards the woman in red for the Huntress as if telling her to get on with it. She huffed and began levitating the debris left by the explosion and formed it into a spear-like structure. It shot towards the bullhead as the woman fired at the spear trying to destroy it but it just reformed and continued flying towards the bullhead. Roman acted quickly and tilted the aircraft to the side so that the spear would hit the top, deflecting it. The Huntress then made the spear disperse into four smaller versions of itself and started to surround the bullhead.

The woman however sent out a redish-orange energy shockwave that that incinerated the debris surrounding the bullhead. The girl with scythe finally decided to take action as she transformed her scythe into it's gun form and began firing at the woman who effortlessly blocked all of the bullets. She then raised her hand and the pieces of the fireball glowed around the three people on the roof. The Rider acted quickly and turned around then raised his fists as they began to glow a burning orange and slammed them onto the ground, making a shockwave of orange aura pushing the Huntress and the girl away from the blast radius, with him taking all the damage as the area around him exploded.

The smoke cleared and it revealed the rider unscathed once again. The girl looked on at the rider in shock and awe and the Huntress just nodded at him, telling him to take care of this. He looked behind himself towards the Maiden as she glared at him, he returned the glare with an infernal blaze shooting out his eye sockets and a demonic growl escaped him as he turned around then drew his pistols and opened fire at the Maiden with the bullets infused with the Rider's aura. The Maiden deflected most of the bullets but a couple of them grazed her, which actually damaged her aura quite a bit.

The Rider then slammed the two pistols together and they suddenly began combining. The barrels extended a couple inches and handles connected into one, revealing it to be a double barrel shotgun. The Rider began shooting hellfire fused shotgun pellets at the Maiden, damaging her aura much more as she stepped back trying to block the hellfire pellets.

The Rider disconnected the shotgun back into his pistols and holstered them then whipped his chain out and it was coated in flames. He began swinging his chain around himself, feeding it his aura and Hellfire. The amount of power radiating from him was like a storm straight from Hell as he gave one final swing and lashed the chain forward multiple times, sending waves of demonic aura and Hellfire at the bullhead. Roman turned the bullhead to the side, making the top take the hit as the waves damaged it badly as flames, smoke, and sparks rose from it.

The Huntress watched while keeping a straight face while the girl watched in awe as the Maiden glared at the Rider for she has had enough of this. She waved her right hand to the left and the area around the four glowed and exploded. They got out of the way and looked up at the bullhead as it flew away while they were occupied.

The Ghost Rider let out another growl as he turned around towards the other two and stared at them for a few silent seconds. He waved his hands out in front of him which made a wall of fire erupt from between the Rider and the Huntress and the girl making them look away from the bright flames. The flaming wall extinguished and the two looked to see that the Rider was gone as they heard the sound of a motorcycle driving off.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Professor Ozpin was finishing up his conversation with Ruby Rose and invited her to join his school two years early, which she accepted eagerly. Now he was outside the police station, as if waiting for someone. And indeed, someone came, "You really sure this is a good idea to let her in this early?" Ozpin heard a few feet to his right as he looked to see where the voice came from. A teenage boy was standing there leaning on a lamp post with black hair and blue eyes as he wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with black cargo pants and combat boots. A motorcycle was parked on the street beside the boy as well. "Don't get me wrong," the boy said as he walked towards the Headmaster, "This is nothing compared to finding a kid with an ancient and pissed of demon possessing him but hey you said it yourself, she's got silver eyes."

"It is not that I am rushing things Mr. Blaze, I am just simply giving her a head start. Besides, it isn't like we have much time left." Opzin said as the boy stood beside him, "Alright you got me there. No telling what they're planning and when they're gonna act on it."

"I'm glad that you understand Alex." Ozpin said as the doors to the police station opened as Professor Glynda Goodwitch walked out and towards the two, "It was very risky of the Rider calling a Maiden out in front of Ms. Rose, you two must be more careful." she said as she stood in front of them, "You say that like the bastard actually listens to me. Different people in this body with extremely different view points, remember Glynda? Besides it isn't like she would've instantly knew what the Rider was talking about anyway." he said shrugging while setting his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I assumed he was more cautious than he seemed." Glynda admitted and Alex just rolled his eyes, "Well you thought wrong. He doesn't give a damn about caution. Hell it even took me an entire week to convince him to start hiding his face, stubborn asshole." he said irritably and crossed his arm. Ozpin gave Alex an amused expression then took a sip from his mug before saying, "On another note, Mr. Blaze. I have a new assignment for you."

This caught the boy's attention and looked over at the Headmaster, "Shoot, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"This will be unlike any other job you have done before, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Oz, I'm pretty sure whatever job you throw at me and the Rider, we can get done. Hell we even took out that White Fang base in Forever Fall, and while it was challenging, we still got it done anyway. Plus, the Rider didn't kill anyone there, so that's a plus."

Ozpin smirked at him and took another drink from his mug, "Very well then. Your assignment is be Ruby Rose's secretive body guard for her time at Beacon."

Now this, this is not what Alex was expecting. His eyes widening was proof of that, "Wait wait wait, what?! You can't be serious right?" he asked, looking at Ozpin as if he just grew two heads. "Is there a problem Mr. Blaze?" the Headmaster asked Alex.

"Um, yeah. Several problems in fact. One is that I don't even have to be her babysitter given that she handle herself quite well from what you saw in the camera feed. The Rider doesn't exactly like her because of what she has. And also the fact that I'm the god damn Ghost Rider! I don't protect people."

"Alexander, keep your voice down. Any more louder then the entire block will hear you." Glynda scolded him and Alex frowned at her, "Oh well excuse me for getting riled up on my disagreements for this bullshit assignment Ozpin's giving me." he retorted as he glared at the Headmaster.

"Mr. Blaze, the reason I am giving you this is assignment is only a failsafe in case of Ms. Rose gets into a situation that she cannot handle. And believe me, there will be, sooner or later." Ozpin explained to Alex but the boy simply narrowed his eyes at him, "This is because of her eyes, isn't it?"

The Headmaster nodded, "It is indeed, yes. Now, I know of the Rider's distrust towards those with silver eyes but she is the only one know of who is alive. Her potential is a great aspect of our cause against the opposition and I just want to make sure that we do this right this time."

Alex looked at Ozpin with a confused expression and he asked, "What do you mean, this time?"

The Headmaster sighed and waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing of grave importance. Just a bad memory."

Alex turned around and walked a few steps away, thinking it over and faintly consulting with the other being sharing his body with him. A solid minute past and Alex let out a sigh, "Fine then," he said and turned around to face the two, "I'll be your babysitter."

"We are not telling you to babysit her and you know it." Glynda stated unamused and Ozpin just smirked, "Very good then. You will also be enrolled as a first year, just to make your job more easier in watching over her. For now on, you're Ruby Rose's guardian angel."

Alex just chuckled at then walked towards his bike, "I'm pretty sure "angel" is quite the opposite of what I am Professor." he stated as he mounted his bike and started the engine and gave the two a lazy salute before riding off. After he turned the corner and was out sight, Glynda looked over at Ozpin with a curious look, "Keeping her safe isn't the only reason you gave him this job, is it?" she asked as the Headmaster sighed and took one more drink from his mug, "The boy has only know death and war since he was eleven. I figured this would be good for him as well, he's been alone all these years, even when we found him. Perhaps Ms. Rose will help him open up more as time goes on."

Glynda nodded in understanding before speaking, "Very well then, have a nice night, sir." then walked away, leaving the Headmaster the only one standing under the streetlight. He looked down at his cane and up into the sky then closed his eyes before saying these official words,

"Let us begin our final preparation."

* * *

**...So, you guys are probably and possibly pissed off at me for not getting this done a lot sooner and if I'm gonna be honest... I don't fucking care. I have a life of my own yet a lot of time on my hands but I just didn't want to get back to this all that much. As I'm typing this right now, I don't even know why I'm doing it. Probably because I don't wanna leave this unfinished. Not this single chapter but this story. I really do want to continue this though, contrary to what I just said I suppose, but only just one chapter of this will be just disappointing. So, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope I can continue this. It is exactly 2:27 a.m. right now and yet I am not all that much tired... hm. Anyway, leave a review it you want to share your thoughts of the beginning of this long over due redo of this story and I'll see you... I have no fucking clue when. Have a nice night y'all... fuck off, I'm from Texas, pretty sure that doesn't give a good reason to say that anyway or you guys may be alright with the phrase so I could be saying this for jack shit anyway but fuck it, I might actually be tired. Never stopped me before. Have a nice ni- I just fucking said this. Yep, I am tired, goodnight!**


End file.
